


[Fanart] (moon is out) we can dance amidst the silence

by myvividreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, Bottom Jason Todd, Fanart, M/M, Tango, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: Dick and Jason tango. They're very, very good at it.orNo one has ever seen Jason dance in public. Wayne family members - who are either clueless or annoyingly cryptic - are consulted, articles are written, conspiracy theories are posted, and Gotham Twitter is abuzz with the newest topic. The general consensus is that he must be terrible at it. Finally fed up with all the ribbing he's been getting, Jason sets out to prove them wrong. Dick helps.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] (moon is out) we can dance amidst the silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GavotteAndGigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavotteAndGigue/gifts).



> Prompt by GavotteAndGigue:  
> "Bottom!Jason. Anything with bottom!Jason, from the fluffiest of fluffs to the naughtiest of noncons. Go hog wild, just with endgame DickJay lol!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am........ unashamed. I'm also suffering ballroom withdrawals so here, have Jason and Dick dancing the tango.


End file.
